1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an encoder arrangement for convening a digital data signal into a digital input signal which is suitable for receipt by a magnetic recording apparatus of the D-type, for recording the input signal in tracks on a magnetic record carrier, the magnetic recording apparatus of the D-type comprising
first error correction encoding means for carrying out an error correction encoding on the digital input signal, PA1 first shuffling means for carrying out a data shuffling step on the digital input signal, PA1 channel encoding means for converting the digital input signal processed in the error correction encoding means and the shuffling means into a recording signal suitable for recording on the magnetic record carrier. The invention further relates to a decoder arrangement for a magnetic reproducing apparatus of the D-type. In addition, the invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus of the D-type, provided with the encoder arrangement, and a magnetic reproducing apparatus of the D-type provided with the decoder arrangement. PA1 second error correction encoding means, having an input which is coupled to the input terminal of the encoder arrangement, and an output, for carrying out an error correction encoding step on packets of p m-bit digital words in the input signal received via its input, and for supplying error protection encoded packets of n m-bit digital words to its output, where n, m and p are integers larger than 1, and n&gt;p, PA1 conversion means having an input and an output, for converting digital words comprised in the digital signal applied to its input into converted digital words so as to obtain a converted digital output signal, and for supplying the converted digital output signal to its output, the output being coupled to the output terminal of the encoder arrangement. PA1 second error correction decoding means having an input coupled to the input terminal of the decoder arrangement, and an output, for carrying out an error detection and correction on the digital signal applied to its input and for supplying an error corrected digital signal to its output, PA1 reconversion means having an input and an output, which output is coupled to the output terminal of the decoder arrangement, for reconverting digital words comprised in the digital signal applied to its input into reconverted digital words so as to obtain a reconverted digital output signal, and for supplying the reconverted digital output signal to its output.
A magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of the D-type is a digital video tape recording/reproducing apparatus, as an example, a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of the D1-type. Other examples of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses of the D-type are, for example, recording/reproducing apparatuses of the D2-type, the D3-type or the D5-type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of the D1-type is also identified as a 4:2:2 component digital video recorder, and is extensively described in the book `Introduction to the 4:2:2 digital video tape recorder`, by S. Gregory, 1988 Pentech press, London. Further, the magnetic video recorder of the D1-type is the subject of the D1 standard of the EBU, given in the EBU technical document Tech. 3252-E of September 1986, which is also published in SMPTE Journal, March 1986, pp. 359 to 400.
The magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus described in the foregoing is intended for use as a recorder/reproducer for recording/reproducing a standard definition digital video signal having a net bit rate of substantially 166 Mb/s that is supplied to its input/output terminal.